<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This place don't feel like home by GroverUnderDaHood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360692">This place don't feel like home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroverUnderDaHood/pseuds/GroverUnderDaHood'>GroverUnderDaHood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, the Prophecy child [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Percy joined Luke, Thalia is the prophecy child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroverUnderDaHood/pseuds/GroverUnderDaHood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy goes to see his mother for the first time in several years, but sees that she has moved on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Ethan Nakamura, Percy Jackson &amp; Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson and Ethan Nakamura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, the Prophecy child [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This place don't feel like home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy walked up to the door of his apartment. Would you even call it </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>apartment? He hadn’t slept there in 3 or 4 years, or even stepped foot inside. He’s tried, but he could just imagine his mom’s disappointment in him, he just couldn’t face her. He placed his hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Inside he could hear faint talking and laughter. Who could be here?, he wondered. Maybe mom had a friend over. He walked through the hallway, towards the kitchen and stopped immediately. In front of him stood his mom, who stared back at him. He took in the rest of the scene. There was a man there, a little older than his mom, sitting at the kitchen island. Next to him was Ethan, the runaway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy?” His mom’s voice called out, drawing his attention back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom.” he took a small step towards her, holding out his hands to hug her. She immediately backed up, her face full of shock. Percy felt a stab in his heart, but he couldn’t really blame her. Ethan stood up and got in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Percy?” He asked cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy felt anger at that statement. Who was he to run away from their cause, sit in his home, talk to his mom, and then protect her as if she is his mom?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here. What are you doing here? We thought you were dead!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you even bother to look for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy opened his mouth to respond, but stopped. They actually hadn’t looked for him. Luke said it was a lost cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan scoffed. “Thought so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. You obviously are fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good observation.” They glared at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy.” Sally interrupted. Percy dropped his glare and looked past Ethan, at his mom. “What are you doing here?” She asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to see you mom.” His voice dropping down to match her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?” The man sitting down asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Paul. This is Percy, my son. Percy, this is Paul, my boyfriend.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul eyed Percy warily. “Nice to meet you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Percy nodded. “Paul is also Ethan’s teacher,”Sally said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy eyed Ethan. “You go to school.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ethan squared his shoulders. “I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded and they fell into an awkward silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy cleared his throat. “How did you meet my mom, Ethan?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ethan looked at Percy. “She forced me to come with her after we left the arena.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Me, Sally, Thalia. And Annabeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed darkly at the last sentence. “Now I know why you left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan glared at him, while Sally and Paul looked at Ethan, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true. It’s just your mom can be pretty tough when she wants to be.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, trust me, I know. She is </span>
  <b>my</b>
  <span> mom after all. I’m just saying, a pretty girl standing next to you probably influenced your choice.” Percy said, leaning back on the wall, all cool.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well it definitely would help yours.” Ethan raised his voice. You would have picked Annabeth’s side in a heartbeat if you thought you had a chance with her.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sally and Paul’s eyes widened at that. “Paul, do you think you could-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll show myself out.” He got up and left, leaving two glaring boys and a worried mother behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, do you want something to eat?” Sally asked, trying to defuse the tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks Mom. I can see I’m not welcomed.” Percy started to back out of the room. “Hey, Ethan. Good luck with Annabeth.” He smiled sarcastically and left. He had almost made it to the front door when Sally ran out and hugged him. He hugged back. He had missed her hugs so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally pulled back from the hug, but kept her hands on his shoulders. “I’ve missed you so much.” She said, tearing up. Percy could feel his eyes watering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too mom,” His voice cracked. “So, you have a boyfriend?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sally laughed lightly. “Yeah. He’s a good guy.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Percy nodded. “And Ethan?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sally rushed to reassure him. “I’m not replacing you. Ethan needed a home, and a parent, and I happened to be there. Though,” She hesitated and lowered her voice. “I am thinking about adopting him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy stopped short. Sally panicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not replacing you-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You said that already.” Percy started to pull away from her, and she tightened her grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy. I have grown to love him like he is my own son, but don’t think for a second that I still don’t love you, because I do. I would love for you to stay here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mom, I can;t. I have a commitment to Kronus.”|</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sally sighed and stepped back. “Ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go. I- I love you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you too.” She turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Percy sighed and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When this is all over, he silently promised to himself, she will forgive him. She will be proud of him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part three done! I hope you all liked this. Feel free to leave comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>